doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Monika
To view Monika's poems, please go here. To see all of her dialogue during Act 3, go here. |gender= Female |haircolor= Brown |eyecolor= Green |filename= monika.chr |appearsin= Act 1, Act 2, Act 3, Act 4 |voiceactor= Jillian Ashcraft }} Monika (モニカ - meaning advisor or counselor) is the poster girl and primary antagonist of ''Doki-Doki Literature Club''. She is a main character and also the president of the Literature Club. Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, causing her to create many game-breaking glitches in pursuit of the player. You cannot write poems for her until near the end of the game in Act 3. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a grey blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and pink uwabaki slippers. Personality Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. She's not as talkative as the other girls, but this implied to not be through choice. Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topic and friendliness. The Literature Club, which she founded after leaving the Debate Club, is very important to Monika. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. Starting from Act 2, she shows a much more manipulative personality. It is revealed that Monika was self-aware all along and resented from being made into a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player and urges them to spend more time with her. Monika begins trying to dispose of her club mates so the player is forced to choose her, after her attempts to make the other girls unlikable fail. Her desire and ambition lead her to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of her poems are about the player. However, nothing about Monika's apparent kindness and politeness is an act. She really is that friendly, and she really, truly means it when she says that she loves you and that she wants to make you happy. She even offers you some genuinely good advice from time to time, and sincerely opens up to you. Despite Monika's upbeat attitude in the Literature Club, it becomes increasingly obvious that she's really sad and lonely, as a result of being aware that her whole world is just a simulation; a simulation in which she can't even achieve what is considered "happiness" (i.e. having her route completed). She fixates on the player so much because they're the only "real" thing in her life. It also doesn't help that, whenever someone quits the game, Monika is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colours, and screams and despite not even being able to form coherent thoughts, she remembers all of it whenever the player turns on the game again. Later in the game, the player will be able to read Monika's Talk where she talks directly to the player, instead of the Protagonist. Abilities Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, a result of her position as the leader/president of the Literature Club. This position grants her numerous abilities, listed below: * Monika is aware that she's a character in a game. * Monika is aware that the protagonist is a separate entity from the player. * Monika is aware when the game has been turned off. * Monika is able to edit the other character's files and thus influence their actions or personality. * Monika is able to exist even when her files have been deleted, however, she will only be able to speak through textboxes. * Monika is able to learn if you're using Steam or another similar application to play the game. * If you are recording the game while playing, Monika will be aware of this and attempt to jumpscare anyone watching after falsely leading up to one. * Monika is able to learn the name of the administrator on the computer in an attempt to find your real name. Writing Tips of the Day * "Sometimes, when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets fixated on a specific point. If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress. Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later! Another way to think about it is this: if you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink. So just move your hand, and go with the flow!" * "Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision... When that happens, don't forget to save your game! You never know when you might change your mind... ..or when something unexpected may happen! Wait...is this tip even about writing? What am I even talking about? Ahaha! ...That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening~" * "Anyway...here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision...when that happens, don't forget to save your game! You never know when...um... Can you hear me? Tell me you can hear me. Anything. Please help me. ...That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening~" * "Sometimes when I talk to people who are impressed by my writing, they say things like 'I could never do that'. It's really depressing, you know? As someone who loves more than anything else to share the joy of exploring your passions... ...it pains me when people think that being good just comes naturally. That's how it is with everything, not just writing. When you try something for the first time, you're probably going to suck at it. Sometimes, when you finish, you feel really proud of it and even want to share it with everyone. But maybe after a few weeks you come back to it, and you realize it was never any good. That happens to me all the time. It can be pretty disheartening to put so much time and effort into something, and then you realize it sucks. But that tends to happen when you're always comparing yourself to the top professionals. When you reach for the stars, they're always gonna be out of your reach, you know? The truth is, you have to climb up there, step by step. And whenever you reach a milestone, first you look back and see how far you've gotten... And then you look ahead and realize how much more there is to go. So, sometimes it can help to set the bar a little lower... Try to find something you think is pretty good, but not world-class. And you can make that your own personal goal. It's also really important to understand the scope of what you're trying to do. If you jump right into a huge project and you're still amateur, you'll never get it done. So if we're talking about writing, a novel might be too much at first. Why not write some short stories? The great thing about short stories is that you can focus on just one thing that you want to do right. That goes for small projects in general - you can really focus on the one or two things. It's such a good learning experience and stepping stone. Oh, one more thing. Writing isn't something where you just reach into your heart and something beautiful comes out. Just like drawing or painting, it's a skill in itself to learn how to express what you have inside. That means there are methods and guides and basics to it! Reading up on that stuff can be super eye-opening. That sort of planning and organization will really help prevent you from getting overwhelmed and giving up. And before you know it... You start sucking less and less. Nothing comes naturally. Our society, our art, everything - it's built on thousands of years of human innovation. So as long as you start on that foundation, and take it step by step... You, too, can do amazing things." Trivia * Monika is purposefully designed to be suspiciously out of place from the very moment the menu screen is introduced: ** The main characters wear white knee-highs except for Monika who wears black variants. ** Every girl except Monika wears white and blue shoes, but Monika's are pink. ** Every girl except Monika has an unrealistic hair color. ** Every girl's name except Monika's ends with an "i" and is explicitly the rōmaji anglicization of transcriptions originating in the Japanese language. ** Every girl except Monika have their sprites facing slightly side-on. Monika faces the screen directly. * Monika exhibits some hypocrisy for designating Yuri to be the yandere archetype despite showcasing the common actions a yandere would do, which is to remove the competition by any means necessary and force the player into a situation that they cannot deny to keep them captive by Monika intentionally until the end of existence. What separates Monika from being an actual yandere is her acceptance of being rejected and allowing the player to live life without her and with the possibility of partnering with another. * Monika is the only character in the game (other than the interchangeable protagonist) to have an official voice (Jillian Ashcraft). The only time her voice is used is when she sings "Your Reality" in the credits. * Monika has a Twitter account under the alias lilmonix3. * Monika's favorite color is emerald green. * Although she can find out the device's administrator name, she will not reveal this name if you are recording on certain versions of OBS or XSplit.$ stream_list = "obs64.exe", "obs.exe", "xsplit.core.exe" * She's a vegetarian because she wants to contribute lowering the carbon footprint of the planet, which is usually caused by meat factories and other industrial markets. * Monika's version of the song "Okay, Everybody" debuts only the piano, fitting for her character as she plays the piano * Monika stated that she does not know about the player, including if they are a boy or a girl. Despite that, Monika still calls herself their girlfriend, an inconsistency interpreted as hinting ambiguous bisexuality. She calls the player her "boyfriend" in the same act afterward, however, another inconsistency conflicting the previously stated and hinting more toward a preference to heterosexuals. This could mean two things: ** Monika has preferences, but they are second to being the player's perfect girlfriend no matter the conflicts. ** Monika doesn't actually love the player for who they are but rather what they represent as a real-world entity with infinite choices rather than an autonomous programmable capable of only a finite set. * She is the only character not to be seen outside of the school (even the back of the protagonist is seen). * She repeatedly mentions the phrase "Just Monika" through another character or by making the game itself omit the phrase via a textbox/dialogue box in an attempt to limit the player's choices or at first convince the player Monika is the better person to focus on. References Category:Characters